Hentai Man's Excellent Adventure!
by Darfur Maxx
Summary: The ravenous, insatiable alter ego of Powdered Toast Man embarks on a grand journey to get laid in new, exciting, radically insane ways, no matter the cost.


Good thing Inferno got that database up when he did, or this gem would've been lost FOREVER!-!

This was created on September 1st, 2007, in a Newgrounds animator troll community known as the Kitty Krew. The editing is minimal, in order to preserve the feisty slut spirit of Hentai Man and the environment that incubated this story.

* * *

aone day hte was a random kerodff that mastronated to an;kh prny cuz it was serxeh like nthat. he flpped to much thet his prnis f;ee aff. he tken goennemp & killed jis anel kapiticity & tnes ate dog shkt.

"why died yop dfo thofw things?' a niglet asked.

"Because I was HORNY, bitch!" Hentai Man then jammed a razor-bladed dildo up the negroe's ass & ate his brains. "I gotts cravin's for some chikins!" he said to his penis. He then flew to KFC, which had dem chikins for his dikins.

"Hallo walcame toa Kay Eff CEEEEEE!-!-!" the asswipe that worked there said.

"I want some CHIIIKIIIN!-!-!" HM yelled while masturbating on a two-month old baby.

"NO CHIKIN 4 U HONKEY!" the asswipe then revealed his true form; rapper 50 Cent! But HM wasn't gonna have no chikin fuckeries by the hand of an uber-nigger, so he ate his face & pooped on all of the other people in the KFC. HM, happy that he could poop on real people once again, went to Jamaica for some uber weed.

Hours passed as he farted his way over the ocean, killing all of the sealife with his cyanide farts. This also made all of the water in the world undrinkible, effectivly dooming the entire world to become poopsicles & turd jerky.

He then finally arrived at Jamaica, the land of weed. The entire island was covered in the happy plants. Using his penis as a machete, he chopped threw the jungle. Then Hentai Man encountered his worst foe, a bishie!

"y halo thar buttbecksx?" the bishie spoke seductivly.

"TITS OR GTFO!" HM screeched at the pretty boy. The bishie knew he wasn't fooling anyone, he just wanted some crack money.

"Dude, can I haev sme munie? Like, my dad owns this dealership, and-" a nuclear warhead was launched & it struck Jamaica, because Cats didn't want to own Jamaica as a base.

popopofpopopoppopopopopopopopopopo

poop

poo poo

shit shit shit

turd turd turd turd

wee pissssssssssssss

anal sex is anal!

felipekeskennykitchewyloksakgreen

 **Chapter 1: An hero!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!**

One day there was a beautiful princess. She had really big boobs & was skinnier than a skeleton, which made old men who hadn't had an erection for over 30 years jizz 243172140982417092718409 times in two seconds. She had really pretty clothes & they were so pretty that they made ugly people (ie, everyone) die for no reason.

"I wanna go to Ken's party, but Brad is so hot..." she then masturbated until her hand imploded her brain.

 **Chapter 2: An heroine!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!**

One day there was a beautiful prince. He had a really big dick & was just a lump of sexy man meat, which made old women who hadn't had any action for over 30 years jizz 243172140982417092718409 times in two seconds. He had really pretty clothes & they were so pretty that they made ugly people (ie, everyone) die for no reason.

"I wanna go to Barbie's party, but Cynthia is so hot..." he then masturbated until his hand imploded his brain.

 **Chapter 3: An cat!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!**

One day there was a beautiful chiwawa. He was shit brown & had giant tumours all over his body, which made old dogs with propane addiction jizz 243172140982417092718409 times in two seconds. He had really pretty collars & they were so pretty that they made ugly dogs (ie, everyone) die for no reason.

"I wanna go to Rover's party, but Buddy is so hot..." he then ate shit until his hand imploded his brain.

And that is why you should not do drugs, kiddies! :P

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
